


Anonymous Love

by Jinnie_Boi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie_Boi/pseuds/Jinnie_Boi
Summary: Wendy Testaburger starts to have feelings for her best friend; Bebe Stevens. Little does Wendy know Bebe has the same feelings but too afraid to tell her.(Once your done check out the notes)





	1. Chapter 1

I saw Bebe sitting on a bench in a dog park with her puppy. I have never seen that dog before, so I guess it must be a new one. Bebe stood up and ran deeper into the park. I love the way her red coat fits her. It wasn’t tight but, it wasn’t loose. Her jeans were tight, but they looked great on her. Bebe’s hair was mess of long, tangled curls. A beautiful mess. Her beautiful blue eye’s shimmer in the sun. She was someone you’d die to be friends with at school, or the one nice but popular girl. I decided to run into the park and keep up with her. “Bebe wait up!” I yelled. Bebe stopped as I got closer. “Oh, hey Wendy!” She said with a smile. Her smile is gorgeous. Bebe grabbed her dog. “Is that dog new?” I asked. “Sure is, her name is Snowball.” She answered. Bebe set her dog on the ground. I bent down and petted it. “Awwh she’s adorable Bebe!” I said. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the café with me tomorrow?” Bebe asked. “That sounds great!” I replied. Bebe hugged me. “It was great talking to you, sadly I have to get back home.” Bebe said. “See you!” I said. She waved goodbye and ran back home. I stood there for a little bit staring at her just to make sure nothing happened. I guess I should go back home too. It was about 5:00 pm. I ran home. I went up into my room and got onto my phone. I set my alarm for tomorrow and wrote down my reminders. Even though I wouldn’t need a reminder to go to the café, I’ll still put one anyway just to make sure. I checked the time once more. 8:50. Time goes by fast when you think about the person you love. Even when you know you’ll never have a chance with them, you still want to believe that they would see interest in you too. Of course, no love ends up that way. Since I was running and was tired I fell back asleep. I was in my house and Bebe came over for a bit. She acted a bit different today, a bit more flirtatious. I was sitting there on my phone when Bebe hopped onto my lap facing me. I pulled her intensely close to my face and kissed her soft lips. I pushed her onto the floor and sat on her lap. I bit her ear which made her moan a bit. I was surprisingly aroused and started kissing her neck. Beep Beep Beep. “GOSH DAMN IT!” I yelled. Every time I have an amazing dream it always ends early. I laid down in my bed for a few minutes to process what I just went through. Then pretty soon I got up and got dressed. I turned off the alarm on my phone. I went downstairs to find my mom making breakfast. “Are you going to stay for breakfast dear?” Mom asked. “No, Bebe Invited me to the café.” I replied. “Alright, just stay safe dear.” She said. I walked out the door and made my way over to the café. For some odd reason, I had a warm feeling. A feeling that I’ve never really had before. I ignored it and just kept walking. On the way there, I saw Craig and Tweek practically making out on a park bench. That made me blush so I just waved and passed by them. When I was so close there, Butters came up to me. "Heya Wendy!" Butters said. "Hi Butters." I replied. "Where are ya heading to?" He asked. "I'm going to go to the cafe with Bebe for a bit." I replied. "Alrighty, I don't want to keep her waiting so go right ahead." I waved and ran off. Finally, no more distractions. Bebe was waiting at an outside table. I ran over there. "I-I'm here!" I said. "I was getting worried, I thought you might have forgotten." Bebe said. "I would never forget." I said with a smile. I sat down at the chair across from her.


	2. The Rich Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be first to tell their dying love?

“So, I invited you here to tell you something very important.” Bebe said. I looked up and nodded at her. “This is kind of hard to say.” Bebe said while her face got pale. “You can tell me anything Bebe, your my best friend.” I said to try to calm her down. “Well about being best friends…’ “I wanted to tell you I want to be more then just best f-friends.” Bebe said with stutter. I couldn’t believe this. Was she being dared? “Bebe are you being for real?” I said with a shocked look. Bebe nodded. I got up and went to were Bebe was sitting. I looked her right in the face. “Yes.” I said with a smile, Bebe looked so surprised and just didn’t move or say anything. I swept Bebe’s blonde curls out of her face and kissed her soft lips. Bebe went from pale to pink. I went back over to my seat. Bebe then got up. “Do you want to go to the park with me?” She said with the biggest smile I have ever saw her in. “Of course.” I said. I got up and grabbed Bebe’s hand as we strolled over to the park. We sat down at a bench against a wall. After a few minutes Bebe got up and sat on my lap facing me. She kissed me soft, but getting harder and harder by the moment. My back curled up as she grabbed my waist. I pulled away from the kiss with a smirk and starting sucking on her neck. With my finger softly touching her back making her back curl. She moaned quietly, then quickly covered her mouth. I laughed. I picked her up then sat her down next to me. I looked at her face, her lipstick was smeared, but still had the greatest smile ever. Bebe rested her head on my shoulder and I put my head on top of hers. Bebe got out her phone and saw the time. “Hey Wendy?” Bebe said. “Yes love?” I replied. “Do you want to go to my house with me?” She asked. “Sure!” I said. We got up and walked back to Bebe’s house. When we walked through the door Bebe immediately grabbed my hand and rushed us to her room. Bebe threw me on the floor, then got on top of me. She started licking my neck and moving her tongue all the way up my cheek then to my ear. She bit my ear softly, enough to get me to moan. Bebe moved her tongue back down to my neck, then she started to suck my neck voraciously. When she stopped doing that she took of my coat which left me in my tank top and skirt. She took her finger and started brushing it softly against my chest. I sat up and grabbed Bebe’s waist putting her on my lap, facing me. I kissed her lips hard. She opened her mouth and our tongues touched. Her tongue piercing swirling around my plain tongue. Bebe smiled through the kiss. While we were still kissing, I took my hand and brushed my finger up her neck. “A-ah Wendy!” Bebe said while getting a moan in her sentence. She pulled away. “I completely forgot, I’m supposed to go babysit Heidi’s dog!” Bebe said while rushing to get her coat and shoes back on. I grabbed my coat and put it back on. I kissed Bebe’s forehead. “I had a great time.” I said. I ran back home. As soon as I got home, I ran up to my bed and laid there thinking about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream. I hope you enjoyed it. Sadly, the next chapter will not come out tomorrow because I have to go to Orlando for a while! But I promise I will make another chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was really bad. It's my first fanfiction for South Park!


End file.
